The Drama of Ever After High
by One of the Outsiders
Summary: Discover the truth about EAH. It's not the magical, cute school it seems to be, it's a place where your fate is set in stone, and there's no going back. It's a dangerous place, where help is not easily found. Find out it's students' secrets and see what happens... THIS IS MATURE ADULT, CONTAINING SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...
1. Introducing Characters

This isn't that magical, perfect world you see on TV. This is the students' real stories. The mess and the truth of everything, but first we should introduce the characters. Now, these characters are alike and different from the TV series, but I still think we should go over them.

Apple White, daughter of Snow White. She's a dumb, yet kind, a slut, but has limits. Even though she released the Storybook of Legends from the students, she still believes in her story. She's been trying to get Daring to fall in love with her but it's not going as she planned...

Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Just because she's unlike her mother doesn't mean she isn't bad. She's sarcastic, usually drunk, and always is too excepting. Her boyfriend is Dexter, but this isn't about him...

Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Briar Beauty is always trying to live up to her motto: YOLO! In this story she's lesbian (sorry Hopper) likes to have fun, and always getting in trouble...

Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Now I know that usually Lizzie isn't one of the main characters, but she is big news. She's stubborn, rude, but yet men are falling for her. She wants to make the Hearts's empire stronger, but cannot take the curse off of Wonderland to get there...

Usually stories will be longer but I think that this explains most of the characters' intentions.

Now read on and know that everything is not as it seems...


	2. A New Day

"Tomorrow's the first day of school!" Apple exclaimed, dancing. "Omg! Raven I am so glad I requested being your roomie!"

"Yeah, so am I." Raven said, rolling her eyes, but smiled. Over the past year Apple and her had grown to be close friends and she was glad that they could be roommates again. _Ding!_ She checked her phone, "Oh hey, Briar wants us to meet her and Lizzie at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe."

"Great! We're not doing anything." She said as she dumped her and Raven's bags into a dwarf's arms, making him stagger. "Let's go!" Raven chuckled as she and her friend made their way off campus and into town.

They walked into the Tea Shoppe, and saw Briar furiously waving her hand to get their attention. "Girls, over here!" She called.

"Hey Briar." Apple said, sitting down.

Raven sat down, "Who's your guys's roommate? Apple and I are."

"Well, actually we are!" Lizzie said smiling at Briar.

"We are?" Briar asked, making Lizzie laugh and nod.

They ordered their lunch and talked about their summer and adventures. All totally unaware of what Ever After High had in store for them.

 ** _That_** _**night...**_

Apple and Raven fell, tired, onto their beds, sighing.

"I had so much fun today! Briar and Lizzie really know how to keep us busy." Raven said, rubbing her head.

Apple sat up on her bed, smiling like a crazy woman. "So, is there anything you're dreading tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Raven faced her. "Dexter. We haven't talked since I broke up with him."

"Why did you?" Apple scrunched up her face. "Dex is such a sweet guy."

"That's the thing. When we were dating, he was always so sweet and expected me to be nice too. But I'm not." Raven looked far off in the window. She faced Apple again. "What's troubling you?"

"Me? Nothing!" Apple said, looking appalled.

"Come, you're a horrible liar. Tell me." Raven crossed her arms.

"Fine. I want Daring to be my prince. I still want my happily ever after, with or without you." Her voice cracked. "I don't want you to be evil, but I still want my kingdom and my fairytale back."

"It's okay, Apple. You're so slutty that I'd be surprised if Daring turned you down." Apple laughed, and Raven smiled sweetly. "Let's get to bed." Apple nodded.

Then, without even changing into their pajamas, they climbed into bed and went fast asleep.

 ** _The_** **_next_** **_morning..._**

 _Knock!_ _Knock! "_ Ugh." Raven moaned going up to the door. She opened it. "What is it, Blondie?"

"Oh nothing! I just wanted a couple quotes for the first day of school!" The cheerful blonde reporter said. "Is Apple there?"

Of course. After all Raven had done, everybody still loved Apple White. "Yep. Come in." Raven groaned and went in the bathroom, already starting a shower.

Apple was still sound asleep and was actually snoring. "Apple?" No response. "Apple? Apple!" Blondie yelled, shaking her awake.

"Holy-" the royal scratched her head. "Blondie what the crap are you doing here?"

"Well, a reporter's job is never done!" She held up her Mirriorpad. "A quote?"

"Fine." Apple said, flipping her hair real quick as Blondie started rolling. "Hello my fellow Ever After High students! It's the first day back and I can't wait to see what's going to happen!" Apple batted her eyelashes.

"Now, Apple, how do you respond to Daring's date last night?" Blondie asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"His what?" Apple roared.

Blondie quickly turned the camera back to her. "Well you heard it folks! Apple had no idea what kind of shifty lowlife kind of guy Daring is. Do you really want your future queen to be this dumb?!" She smiled and shut it off.

"Blondie! You made me look like a fool! How could you do that?" Apple frowned.

"Sorry honey. That's just the media, not personal." She pursed her lips. "But I still think you're a bitch." And with that the blonde know-it-all walked out and slammed the door behind her.

 ** _An hour later..._**

Apple and Raven walked down the halls of their school. "Wait till I get my hands on that little-!" Apple yelled.

"Apple, people are looking." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, right. I have to behave for my people." Apple put on a fake smile and rushed out of the hallway. "Over here, I think I heard something." She hissed, dragging Raven around.

They peered around the corner and gasped. Daring Charming and Holly O'hair were making out! Daring had Holly pressed against the wall, her hair wrapped around him. Their mouths were so smushed together it was like pounding a nail into a wall. (Weird analogy, I know.)

Apple took a picture. "Give this to Blondie." She said and Raven ran off with her phone. "Daring Lloyd Charming! Get off of her this minute!" She bellowed.

Daring turned around, his face red as Apple's dress. Holly bundled up her hair and ran, a smile still on her face.

"How could you? What about our people?" Apple crossed her arms. "Do you ever think about your responsibilities?

"Those responsibilities aren't mine, they're yours. I'm choosing my destiny, unlike you." His words were harsh and completely threw Apple off guard. "Now stop being so controlling, and worry about yourself."

"You will never be king without me." Apple insisted, tearing up.

"I will not be the king of your kingdom, never your kingdom."

 ** _In_** **_the_** **_forest..._**

Lizzie waited expectantly in a clearing in the woods. She sat on a log, not wearing her usual attire, she didn't even wear her gloves and didn't paint a heart around her eye. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a black elbow length leather jacket. She had some black high heels on with a gold chain necklace. She felt like her own person today, so she wanted to dress like herself.

Daring walked into the clearing, smiling. Lizzie giggled and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "I wasn't sure if you were coming!"

He put his hand around her waist. "Come on, babe. I would never leave you hanging."

They locked in a passionate kiss, pulling themselves towards each other. Lizzie pushed Daring against a nearby tree, touching her vagina against his dick. He started getting a boner and began taking off Lizzie's clothes. She broke off from him.

"Sorry, Liz-"

"No, it's fine." She smiled at him. Putting back her jacket into place. "Pick me up at 7, and don't worry, Briar won't be there."

 ** _Apple..._**

Apple had been spying, or 'conveniently watching' as she likes to say, Daring. He seemed lovestruck, but she knew he didn't give a damn about Holly. But who did he like?

"Raven!" Apple whisper-yelled, nudging Raven.

"What?' They were in Princessology, a class Apple insisted Raven take with her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Apple grinned.

"No..." Raven wondered what sneaky plan Apple had coming up.

"Good, then you can help."


	3. Date Night

"Okay, Apple, what's going on?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow. She and Apple were in their room, picking out clothes.

"We are going to spy on Daring," Apple explained as she picked up a black skirt. "Ohh! This is perfect!" She squealed and ran into the bathroom.

Raven stood by the bathroom door, "Apple, don't you think that you may be over obsessing about Daring?" She crossed her arms.

Raven could hear Apple sigh. "Raven," she stepped out the bathroom, "I have to find out what he's doing with other girls. It's the only way I can get my prince back." She scrunched her nose. "Is that what you're wearing?"

A couple of minutes later, Raven and Apple were dressed in black. "I feel ridiculous," Raven grumbled.

"Come on, we've got to sneak around!"

 ** _After school..._**

Briar ran through the halls of Ever After High. She bit her lip, and turned the corner only to run into Dexter.

"Dexter!" Briar yelled, happily. "I'm so glad that I ran into you!" She hugged him tightly.

Dexter adjusted his glasses, confused. "You _wanted_ to run into me?" He asked.

"Yes, I need a favor." Briar smiled at him, giving him puppy eyes.

"Okay, shoot, what is it?"

Briar took a deep breath, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Dexter's voice cracked. "No way!" He was just thinking she wanted him to cover for her so she could go to one of those parties. But this? He wasn't doing this.

"Please!" Briar pleaded. "I haven't come out to my parents yet, and I told them I was dating a guy. Plus when I break the news to them, you'll be there and they always liked you!"

Dexter rolled his eyes. It was true, The Beautys did like him and they were harsh on Briar from time to time. "Fine, but you owe me." He sghed, rubbing his head.

"Thank you so much! You will not regret this!" Briar smiled.

"Already do," He said, making Briar laugh. She ran off.

Briar slowed her pace, wandering through a dark hall. Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a abandoned classroom.

A girl pulled off her looming hood, "Briar, did you get Dexter to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Cerise asked.

"What? No kiss?" Briar mused, pushing Cerise up against a wall. She kissed her, her tongue exploring Cerise's mouth and throat.

They tiltes their heads, and Cerise whispered, "You know we have to stop meeting in dark classrooms."

"Hmm, it seems more exclusive," Briar said, softly, wrapping her leg around Cerise. She kissed her again, pushing her breasts against Cerise's.

Cerise growled feistily, slamming Briar down on a table. She began ripping off Briar's clothes until she was only in her thong and bra. "Oops," whispered Cerise, sedutively. She was about to started sucking on Briar's nipples when someone came in.

Blondie looked as pale as Snow White and squealed. "Sorry!" She screamed and ran.

"That little bitch-" Cerise said, starting to get up, but Briar grabbed her.

"Let her go and tell everyone. Tell the whole world, I don't care," Briar said, pulling Cerise closer to her. "Because I love you Cerise."

 ** _That night..._**

The cuckoo bird in Lizzie's room yelled, "Daring's here! Daring's here!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lizzie said, shushing it.

She looked in the mirror one last time. For her special date she wore a red short dress with a heart shaped top. The dress only went down a little ways down her hips and had black straps attached. She wore black leather high heels that almost went up to her knees. Her hair was curled and down with a golden tiara on her head.

 _Knock!_ "Lizzie, it's me, Daring." She opened the door.

He had done well. He wore black jeans that fit snug around his perfect butt. His shirt was a classy blood red and in his pocket was a black rose. His hair was swept to the side, not one single blonde strand out of place. A gold crown with red rubes incrusted in it sat straight on his head.

"Hey, baby," Lizzie whispered into his ear, bitting it slightly. "I have a special treat for you after dinner." She patted his chest, and walked into the hall. He followed behind her like a lovesick puppy.

What they didn't know was that Apple was tracking down Daring's MirrorPhone. "Isn't this stalking?" Raven asked, uneasily.

"No..." Apple bit her lip. It was a little wrong to be spying on Dating, but this was for her kingdom, she had to do it! "Turn right and stop!"

Raven turned the wheel and parked the car. "We're here!"

"But where is he?" Apple wondered aloud. She pulled out her binoculars, searching for Daring.

Raven crossed her arms, "Binoculars? Really?" She reached in her pursed and pulled out a bottle of scotch, downing it.

"Please don't get drunk on me," Apple snapped, taking the alcohol out of her hands.

"Fine, but can we at least get out of the car?" Raven groaned.

"Yes! I've spotted him! He and some slut girl are going into Madame Witch's Romantic Restaurant," She said, happily and got out of the car.

She and Raven snuck into one of the bushes by the outdoor seating, where they could clearly see Daring and his mysterious date. "What the? Is that Lizzie?" Apple whispered.

Raven took a look for herself. "Whoa it is! But how? I didn't know they were dating." Raven chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Raven! It's super serious!" Apple scolded. "I should go up there and give them both hell!"

"No! I wanna see how this turns out!" Raven said, her eyes widening.

"Oh please! This isn't some kind of drama show! This is my fairytale at stake here!" Apple cried.

"Just see what happens. Maybe he thought about what you said and is going to break up with her," Raven said, even though she knew Daring never listened to Apple. She also knew that Apple was so dumb that she could easily be convinced.

"Yeah, you're right." Apple thought and turned to watch them.

 ** _Back at Ever After High..._**

Briar was laid out on her bed. Lizzie was gone, probably with Maddie and her other Wonderland friends. She was wearing a hot pink lace bra and a thong, she told Cerise to come over, but she hadn't responded.

"Hello? Briar?"

"Cerise! Come on in..." Briar said, and Cerise walked in.

Cerise's fangs grew out and she rushed over, salivating over Briar's hot body. Briar knew about Cerise and she was that affected by it. Cerise was sometimes actually cuter when she was acting like a wolf.

With one swift sweep of her cape, Cerise had taken off all her clothes. Staring at her, Briar smiled. Cerise pinned her down on the bed, unhooking her bra. Briar's boobs spilled out and Cerise started sucking on one while groping the other.

Briar moaned softly, smiling down at Cerise. Cerise slowly snuck her fingers down to Briar's pussy, sticking two fingers in her weak spot. "Oh Cerise!" Briar threw her head back in pleasure. Cerise crept back up, taking her fingers out of her pussy.

They snuggled for a minute, or two. _Ding!_ Cerise turned around and checked her MirrorPhone. "Crap, it's Blondie." She pressed the play button and showed Briar.

"Hello, fairytale friends!" Blondie waved, holding her microphone. "I have some juicy gossip to tell you today! Did you know that Cerise and Briar are dating?" Briar glanced nervously at Cerise. "Don't believe me? Well, just look at this!" A photo popped up. It was a picture of Briar holding Cerise's hand and kissing her. "What do you think? Do you think they-"

Cerise frowned and shut it off. She started getting dressed, "Briar, I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Briar scrambled to her feet. Putting her bra and thong back in place, she said, "What do you mean?"

"I really like you, but maybe this wasn't meant to be..." Cerise looked down, and walked out the dorm room.

 ** _Date Night..._**

Date night in Lizzie's perspective was going great. She and Daring were sharing a plate of casserole, smiling sillily at each other.

Lizzie put her fork down. "Do you like it?"

"Honestly, no." She giggled. "Hey, did you want to go get hamburgers?"

"Sure why not?" They got up, laughing. _Ding!_ Lizzie checked her messages. _Unknown: Meet me in Wonderland Groove at 3, unless you want Daring to suffer..._ Lizzie started breathing heavily, worrying Daring.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah," Lizzie lied. "I just forgot that I had to do something back at the dorm."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll drive you back." They walked out of Apple's and Raven's sight.

"Apple," Raven turned to her friend, skeptically. "Did you do something?"

Apple licked her lips, revealing a wicked smile. "Just going to tell Lizzie the truth."


	4. Pride and Embarrassment

Lizzie Hearts woke up in a sweat. Her black and red hair was framed around her face, and her eyes looked around, frantically.

"Hey are you okay?" Briar asked, a towel wrapped around her, just coming out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, sighing.

She quickly ran into the shower, almost slipping on the bathroom floor. Then dressing as fast as she could, she looked at herself in the mirror, God, she looked awful. But she didn't care, she just wanted to know what secret Daring had. She ran out of the dorm, heading to Wonderland Grove.

* * *

Cerise and Maddie sat in their dorm room. Cerise rolled her eyes at Maddie, who was trying to reach the bottom of her magic wonderland hat. "You know it's not going to work Maddie, right? That's magic, you're not."

Maddie pouted. "Gee, Cerise thanks for the support." She put her hat back on and checked her phone. Her face brightened. "Oh! Dad says he will let me have a free muffin!" She squealed, and then she promptly walked through the door.

Blondie came in a second later with bright lights, huge cameras and a gigantic crew. "One, two, three. Action!" She held up her microphone and smiled. "Hello Ever After High! With me today is lesbian lover, Cerise Hood! We've caught her loving on Briar, but is this the only girl she has slept with? What do you have to say for yourself, you naughty girl?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No comment," Cerise grumbled. She shoved away a camera that was only 2 inches away from her face.

Blondie's eye twitched, and she balled her fists. "Well," she huffed, "there you have it. In a couple minutes we will see what other students have to say about this fiasco. Stay tuned!" She gave one last smile and they stopped recording.

"What was that?" Cerise yelled. "Ambushing me in my own room?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Blondie screeched, and Cerise swore that she could see the devil through her eyes. "I come for answers and you give me shit?! Gah!" She turned around, whipping her curls in Cerise's face.

"Alright guys, get out of my room!" Cerise growled. They shuffled out quickly, leaving Cerise alone and distraught.

* * *

Apple and Raven were in the Wonderland Grove waiting for Lizzie. Apple was pacing furiously, looking at her phone. "Why isn't she here yet?" She moaned.

"Apple!" Raven hissed. "What are you going to tell Lizzie!?" she crossed her arms, spitefully.

Apple rolled her eyes. "Pahhhlezz! She's obviously got him under some weird Wonderland voodoo. And I will rescue him, and then we will have the perfect marriage!" she said, gesturing wildly.

Raven scoffed. "Can't you just accept that this may be just a fling, I mean, come on, it's Daring."

Apple thought about this for a while."Yeah, you're right. But hey, what I'm about to tell her will just speed the process," she shrugged, like it was nothing.

"And that is?" Apple looked down, shamefully. "Come on, Apple, seriously what is it?"

Apple looked up, about to tell her, just when she spotted Lizzie running into the Grove. "Quick! Raven! Hide, she's coming!" Raven sighed, and cast an invisibility spell onto herself.

"Apple?" Lizzie asked, her voice quivering. She looked like she had a heart attack. Her face was paler than usual and she constantly fumbled with her clothes. "Um, did you send me that text about Daring?"

"Yeah," Apple said, nervously. She was a little uncertain. If she did this, she would ruin her best friend's relationship, and Daring might even get another girl. But on the other hand they could still date each other and her heart would still be broken after Apple and Daring got married. So either way, she would end up breaking her heart. "I really need to tell you about Daring."

"What? What is it?" Lizzie asked frantically, her eyes widening.

"Well, first of all, I should say, that I know about you and Daring," Apple said, smiling warmly.

"Oh, are you okay with that?" Lizzie shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." Apple gritted her teeth. "I just think you should know that the whole reason you guys are together is because Sparrow dared him to." Apple said, placing a curl behind her ear.

"Oh, I know that," Lizzie smiled, her heart rate pacing more steadily. She began to turn, "Was that all?"

"NOO!" Apple yelled quickly, Lizzie frowned. What was she going to say? It was going to be a lie, but still had to be believable. "Just last week, he said that he was going out with this really hot girl." Lizzie blushed, "which I just found out that it's you! but anyways, he told me he didn't really like the girl -sorry, bye the way- he just wanted to get into your pants, if you know what a mean."

Lizzie looked down at her shoes. "Well," she said in a strangled voice, "I think I need to talk to him." she backed away slowly and ran out of the Wonderland Grove.

Raven took down her invisibility spell, aghast. "I can't believe you! You literally just tore her heart out!"

Apple had tears in her eyes, Raven was right, what she just did was awful. She had ruined her best friend's life.

* * *

"Okay, just remember we're 'dating', but don't mention sex." Briar reprimanded.

Dexter cracked a smile, "I promise."

"Okay, okay, alright." Briar started taking huge breaths. They were standing outside Briar's parents' castle.A stream of roses ran along the tall pink towers of the castle. Inside of handles, polished marble roses, and a sparkling blue moat surrounded the building with a surprisingly friendly alligator swimming within its depths.

"Should I just ring the doorbell?" Dexter crossed his arms, teasingly. Briar nodded, her body shaking. _Ding Dong!_

A doorman opened the door and gestured for them to come in. He led them to a small blue sitting room where Sleeping Beauty a.k.a Aurora and King Phillip were sitting in. A small China coffee table sat in the middle of he room, with painted ivy running up the legs. Sleeping Beauty and her husband sat in a pink loveseat. Across from them was 2 pink chairs.

"Briar, darling!" Aurora said, opening her arms to hug her daughter. They hugged, only for a second, though. "Honey, your hair looks awful." She fluffed her hair, clucking.

"Gee, thanks Mom." Briar rolled her eyes, and sat down in one of the pink chairs, her arms crossed.

Phillip shook Dexter's hand and they both sat down. "So, you didn't tell us you were dating Dexter. Which are very happy about." Aurora said, patting her husband's hand. "You're like the son we've never had. Isn't that right, Phil?" Phillip nodded. Phillip never talked, his wife usually made all the decisions.

"Yup." Briar was starting to really sweat. "Cuz I'm straight!" She said, a little too loudly.

Aurora looked at her strangely. "Well of course you are. I mean what freak likes their own gender?" She laughed politely. Dexter and Briar joined in, awkwardly chuckling.

"You know Briar, hon, um there's something we should tell you." Aurora cleared her throat. Briar looked at her mother suspiciously. She had never seen her mom this nervous before. "Before we tell you, just know that we love you with all our hearts."

"Mom, you're really freaking me out, just tell me what's going on!" Briar pleaded, squeezing Dexter's hand so tightly he had to bite his lip to not scream.

"Okay." Aurora took a deep breath, knowing after this her daughter would hate her forever. "16 years ago, when you were 1, we made a deal with the Frog Kingdom that in by the time you were 18 you would marry Prince Will."


	5. News Flash

"Prince Will?!" Briar yelled. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open with shock.

Aurora cringed, "Honey, we are so sorry. We never thought it would last, but they're using it against us. We have a lot of bad publicity and-"

"No! I'm done with your excuses." Briar got up, crossing her arms. "I came here for support about something, but you, you can never be the mother I want." Her eyes started to water, but she wiped the tears away.

"Darling, we will always be supportive of you." Sleeping Beauty got up. "But right now you need to play your part as a princess," she reprimanded. "Now, you're going to visit Prince Will within 2 days to discuss the wedding."

"No, there is no wedding! I'm not dating this creep," Briar protested. She stormed off, walking right out of the castle.

"Dexter, why does she act like this?" Aurora put her hand against her forehead, sighing. "I can't believe that she just walked out!"

"I'll go talk to her," King Phillip said, politely walking out.

"Great," Aurora crossed her arms. "now, Dexter hon, how are you?"

"Listen, Mrs. Beauty, there's something you should know."

* * *

Daring rushed through the halls of Ever After High. He and Lizzie were supposed to go to lunch that afternoon, but she didn't show. He saw Raven and Maddie talking by their lockers and immediately ran over.

"Hey guys," Daring said, awkwardly. "Have you guys seen Lizzie around?"

Maddie looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you looking for her?" she crossed her arms.

"Um..." he searched his brain trying to find a convincing excuse. "We were supposed to form a paper on the Fairy War." He bit his lip, hoping they'd think that was truthful.

"Okay, sure..," Raven giggled. She sighed. "Alright, Apple told her some lie about you, so I think you need to go see her." Raven felt a little guilty. She was ratting out one of her friends. But Apple had done something wrong and Daring deserved the chance to make it right with Lizzie.

Hearing this from Raven, who by the way always told the truth, Daring got furious. First, she talks about how he needs to still follow his destiny even though he now has the freedom not to. And now she ruins his relationship with his girlfriend. I mean he knew she was shallow, but Daring never thought she would go this far.

Without saying another word, he dashed to Apple and Raven's room, knocking profusely.

"What the hell are you knocking for?" Apple groaned, opening the door. She was wearing red and white lingerie, and her curled hair was put in slick ponytail.

"What are you wearing?" Daring said, half shock half disgust. "Wow, you are such a hypocrite. I mean you lecture me about not seeing other people and then you're waiting for another guy to have sex with." he crossed his arms.

"I did this for you. Honey, Lizzie and you are over, it's time for you and I to make our relationship complete." She pouted, begging. "Come on," she pulled him into the room, closing the door. "don't you just want to run your hands all over me." she flung him onto the bed.

"Apple!" Daring protested, getting up. Suddenly, Apple threw herself onto him, locking him in a kiss.

She pressed her lips against him, taking her hand to push him down. In one sweep, she took off her lingerie, revealing her body to him. Quickly Apple unzipped his pants, emerging her hand to touch his boner.

Just then, Lizzie opened the door. "Listen Apple I just wanna say thanks for telling me..." Lizzie stood still, shocked looking at her ex and her best friend right in the middle of sex.

"Lizzie!" Daring shoved Apple off, zipped his pants up but Lizzie was already gone.

* * *

Briar sat at the edge of a pond. She plucked off the petals of a lily. She was so mad at her mother. She wanted to tell her parents that she was gay, but how could she now? For once she told herself that she's be brave enough to actually have a grownup conversation with them, but of course not.

Phillip found his daughter hanging out by her childhood pond. For a second he just gazed at her. He understood how mad she was and he was about to offer her an idea that would change everything.

"Briar," Phillip said softly. Briar turned to face him.

 _Well, at least he isn't Mom._ Briar thought.

"Honey what's going on? What did you want to tell us?" He sat down with her. He took her hand, gently massaging it.

She took her hand back. "Nothing now, forget it." They waited for a minute saying nothing, just looking at the rippling pond. "Why?" Briar asked throwing her hands in the air. "What reason would you need me to marry a prince?"

Phillip sighed, trying to remember why they had made such a deal. "Ahh." He nodded. "Your mother was in debt. She asked many favors from King Quincy that when he asked her she could refuse," he recalled.

"But at her own daughter's expense?" Briar may have been doubtful sometimes, but she always knew her mother loved her.

"Yes, it is most unlike her." The King rubbed his forehead. "She even thought of passing down the throne to her cousin Jayda."

"Oh," Briar said softly. Her mother always cherished her destiny. It was difficult to imagine her wanting to give it up just for her daughter.

"Briar if your so unhappy about your destiny, why don't you pass the throne to someone else."

Briar was shocked. Her father, King Phillip, always proper and composed, was suggesting running away from the throne. Could she actually do that? What would her mother say? And everyone else?

Her father sensing this, said, "It's your life, you should be able to control who you marry and what you do. As long as you are happy, your Mother and I will always be supportive." he started to walk away. "Just think about it." And he faded from view.

Briar was still in shock. Could she really just walk away?

* * *

Blondie threw up for the hundredth time.

"There, there," Ginger said, soothingly. She rubbed her back. Ginger was getting a little worried, all week Blondie had been having horrible stomachaches. Everyone knew that she was committed to her show, and she had been working nonstop.

"What do you think is going on with me?" Blondie asked, taking a paper towel and wiping the gunk off of her face.

She stood up and washed her hands. Then taking herself out of the bathroom she started picking out her clothes for the day.

"Blondie! No!" Ginger squealed. "You can't do your show when you're this sick!" she crossed her arms, guarding the entrance.

Blondie rolled her eyes. Like that little pipsqueak could hold her off. "Please, I'm just going to go to Cupid. She cured all kinds of sicknesses, she uses those ancient Greek herbals."

Ginger thought for a second. "Alright, but I don't want you going to the studio." she moved from the door.

Blondie quickly got dressed, even though she felt awfully lightheaded, she didn't care. If anyone could fix her, it would be Cupid. She was doing this all for her viewers. If she didn't post a video soon, her followers would abandon her. After getting dressed she walked out, not even looking back.

 _Please, I can control myself,_ Blondie thought, grumbling. She passed the studio and sighed. _See that was easy_. She came up to Cupid's studio, knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Cupid opened the door, smiling. "Oh Blondie!" she exclaimed, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Cupid," Blondie said, taking her off. "I need you to do something for me."

"Okay, what?"

"I have been throwing up lately, but I can't seem to figure out what I have." Blondie held her stomach.

"Alright," Cupid said, leading Blondie into the break room of her studio. There was a small bookcase with herbal teas and spices. It smelled of cinnamon and there were 2 green chairs with a coffee table in between. "Okay, sit down."

Blondie seated herself in a chair. She felt woozy and just wanted to lie down, but when she did it seemed as if her stomach wanted to kill her.

Cupid put on some calming music, making it seem more like a spa. She dimmed the lights and took a seat across from Blondie.

She took some herbs and liquids off the bookcase, rubbing them onto Blondie's hand. She frowned at some of them and placed them back. Others she just set aside. Finally she sighed with grief.

"What is it?" Blondie asked, panicking.

"Well," Cupid cleared her throat, not knowing how to tell her this. "Apparently, you're pregnant."


	6. Three Truths and One Mystery

"I'm pregnant?" Blondie stood up suddenly slightly giving her a head rush. "That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Cupid raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Only scoffing, Blondie stormed out of the dimly lit room and back into the recording studio. She furiously sat down on one of the chairs, her lips pouted.

She couldn't believe this, Cupid was never wrong, so who was the father? No, she couldn't let herself think that this was true. She needed proof, a doctor's confirmation, maybe a pregnancy test. Something, anything, to show Cupid that she was wrong.

Cupid walked into the studio, handing Blondie a pink pregnancy test.

They went into the girls' bathroom, Blondie creeping in the stall and Cupid guarding her.

Raven came into the bathroom with bottles of whiskey and beer, clinging them together while humming a tuneful song. "De dum la de bum dah tum! Tah mum be bum!" she sang, taking a big gulp of each bottle. She bumped into the wall, and shook her head, confused. "Cupid?"

"Hi Raven," Cupid said, awkwardly waving.

"What are you doing?" Raven crossed her arms, suspicious.

"Just waiting for the bathroom." Cupid cringed at her totally fake lie.

"But there are like 8 open stalls," Raven said, pointing to the empty stalls.

"Yes, but uh," Cupid murmured, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. Quickly moving, she srwung her right leg, hitting Raven in the face, knocking her out. Raven hit the ground faster than you can say "Wonderland".

Blondie emerged from her stall. "Did you really need to do that?"

Cupid shrugged her shoulders. "What do you thinks we should do with her?"

"I have an idea," Blondie chuckled, setting her pregnancy test down and washed her hands.

They hoisted Raven up and carried her into a stall. They tried setting her up, but she continually slouched or fell. Finally, after many trials, they made her look like she was taking a very dirty drink from the toilet.

"So what does it say?" Cupid gestured to the test lying on the bathroom counter.

"Oh! I can't read it!" Blondie said, covering her eyes.

Cupid reached over and read the pregnancy test. "It's positive."

* * *

Briar couldn't believe what she was considering.

Was she actually thinking about leaving her destiny. She always thought in the back of her head, that maybe she would, but she never acted on it. Except the time she threw away the Storybook of Legends.

What would people say? Who would take her place? What would happen to her? A million questions circled through her mind.

But first she needed to talk to her mother about this. Hopefully her dad would help her break the news.

She was so swarmed with her thoughts she had forgotten that her dad was there.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phillip asked his daughter.

"Maybe."

"Well that's reassuring."

Briar laughed. She snuggled close to her father, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"What is it?" Mrs. Beauty asked Dexter anxiously.

"Um, well I thought you should know about Briar." Dexter squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he was doing what Briar wanted, but it was obvious she needed the help. And he thought would be better to just rip the bandage.

"What?" Mrs. Beauty searched her mind, thinking about anything Briar could tell her about. "Honey, you're really freaking me out."

"Okay, you really want to know?" she nodded, eagerly. "Briar's gay."

* * *

"Lizzie?!" Daring knocked on her door. "Please come out."

"No!" Lizzie replied. Her voice was hard, but cracked and seemed vulnerable.

Daring could see why. She had caught Apple trying to seduce her boyfriend. And Lizzie even thought that the lie Apple made was true.

Daring pressed his face against her door. "Listen, whatever Apple told you isn't true."

She opened the door. Her face was smeared with wet mascara. Her hair was messed up and pulled in a sloppy bun.

"Really, so you're not just trying to have sex with me?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you want to..." Daring said, smiling.

They laughed and locked into a passionate kiss, moving into the bedroom.

Outside, Apple stood, with her ear pressed to the door. "That son of a bitch," she cursed, as she walked out into the hallway.

She felt so frustrated with her life. It seemed like she couldn't do anything right, and no matter what she did, everyone was always was mad at her. She felt like she was drowning, and no one would help her out of the water.

Finally, she made a snap decision. From now on, she would never worry about her future, kingdom, Daring or anything related to those things.

She would be impulsive, not thinking about anything!

Apple walked into the girls' bathroom, to find Raven wiping her face with a paper towel. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing," she lied. When she looked at Apple's expression, it surprised her. It was a mixture of relief and happiness which was strange since the Daring drama was still happening.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I am," Apple said, smiling. "I just realized what really matters to me." It was a beautiful sentiment, and the next sentence was unexpected. "You wanna go clubbing?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"So, who do you think is the father?" Cupid asked Blondie. They were in Blondie's dorm room, Ginger was off with Holly, so they were alone and free to discuss the pregnancy.

Blondie thought for a moment. "There's 2 possible guys that could be it."

"Took a long time to think about it huh? How many guys have you done it with?" Cupid asked.

"Just 6."

"Just? How that many? You're just a junior." Cupid scoffed.

"Well, I lost my virginity to my childhood best friend. Then those three guys I banged in that van." Cupid scrunched her nose. "Then the 2 possible dads."

"Well you have to tell me, so we can find out who it is!" Cupid said.

"How?"

"I just need some DNA from one of them to tell. It's your pick."

 ** _A couple hours later..._**

"I don't know about this..." Cupid said, timidly, looking around.

She and Blondie were in the boy's dormitories. Blondie was planning to get one of her ex lovers' hair from their room.

"It in the middle of the day, Cupid. No one is going to be here," Blondie reassured her, taking her by the hand. "Besides all you need to do is keep lookout."

"Okay, Okay! I can do this. No sweat." Cupid collected herself.

"Alright, I'm going in," Blondie said, and she pick locked the dorm door and stepped in.

On one side of the room was messy, with jean jackets, muddy boots, and old pieces of homework that never got turned in were sprawled across the right side. The unmade bed had stains from food that had been spilled.

On the left side was neat with a computer, a MirrorPhone, and a tablet were carefully laid out on the desk. The bed was made with the pillows fluffed. A calendar hung above the bedpost with events scheduled onto it.

Blondie crept to the neat side of the room. She walked into that bathroom and pulled open the drawers, trying to find anything.

"Yes!" She cried as she stole his comb from his drawer and walked out of the room. She poked her head out of the dorm's door. "Is it clear?"

"Yeah," Cupid said, and Blondie walked out.

They quickly sped down the hall and into the chemistry lab. After several hours of testing, examining and evaluating, Cupid was finally satisfied with the results.

"I know who the father is now."

* * *

Apple woke up with a migraine.

She looked around. She was naked on her bed, her pussy still wet with cum. A blond guy laid next to her, and she realized it was Alistair. His dick laid on her chest, a drink in his hand.

On the floor was Raven lying on the floor, a trail of semen leading up to her. Cedar's was beside her on top of Darling, her fist in Cedar's pussy.

"What the hell happened?"


	7. Frightening Beginnings

"Yes! Fuck me harder! Faster!" Poppy moaned. She was sitting on top of Sparrow, his dick in her pussy. Jiggling, he bounced her up and down, making her boobs bop.

"Like it, don't you, whore?" Sparrow asked. He had been wanting to bang Poppy for a long time.

"Oh..." Poppy eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sparrow increased his speed and sent her flying.

"I think I'm cumming!" Sparrow exclaimed.

"Do it, all over my boobs!" Poppy yelled, getting off of him and begging for the cum.

He sat up and cum ejected from his penis and spilled across her breasts dripping and splashing.

When he was done, she turned around and bent, shoving her ass in his face. She smiled back at him, raising her eyebrows. He was about to put it in, when someone knocked at the door.

They quickly got dressed, Poppy sloppily wiping her boobs. She pulled back on her dress, forgetting the bra. Sparrow slipped into his rock washed jeans, pushing his red hair back with a sweep of his hand.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming!" Sparrow yelled. He opened the door to face Blondie.

She was wearing yellow tight top with a high waisted blue skirt that went down just a few inches past her hips. Her long hair was pulled into a half ponytail, with golden curls.

Her face was the thing that worried Sparrow the most. Her forehead was crinkled in worry, her hands clenched, nervous. She bit her lip, and breathed uncomfortably.

"Hey, you okay?" He leaned against the door, his chest bare.

"Um, I kind of need to talk to you it's pretty urgent," she said, figeting with her skirt.

"Alright, what is it?" Sparrow didn't seem inpatient, more concerned.

Blondie used had a crush on him since 8th grade. It stopped when he started going out with Poppy. But one night he and Poppy took a break, and Sparrow got wild. He went to a club and Blondie and him danced the night away. When Sparrow was walking her out to the car he starting kissing her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was intense at first but then soft and passionate, it was like movie love. It started to rain so they went into Sparrow's truck, the fog blinding the windows. They began kissing again, undressing each other, not thinking just acting. It was an amazing passionate night.

When they woke up, their hair was matted and their bodies were entangled with each other. Blondie was embarrassed when she woke, her face all flustered. They got dressed, not speaking a word to each other. Sparrow drove them both back to Ever After High, him kissing her goodbye. He pulled her close to him, but she broke off. He was with Poppy and she wouldn't get in the middle of them.

They didn't speak or see each other for a while after. Now standing in front of each other, their was still an awkward feeling between them.

"Can we actually talk about this later? Maybe have dinner tonight?" Blondie suggested. She didn't wasn't to talk about it in the hallway, not now. It didn't seem right.

"Sure how about I stop by your dorm by 7?" Sparrow wasn't sure if Poppy would be okay with it, but he had to talk to Blondie. For the past couple weeks Blondie was all he could think about. To be honest he didn't know what he wasn't doing with Poppy.

"Sound good, I'll see you then," Blondie said, turning, and walking away. Sparrow watched her, her skirt swishing back and forth.

What could she possibly want to talk about with him? He doubted if she wanted to get together with him. So what was it?

* * *

"Uh, excuse me?" Aurora asked Dexter. Her face was a mixture of complete horror, confusion, and shock. "Briar's gay?"

"Well, yeah. She's been meaning to tell you, and I just wanted to tell you..." Dexter stammered. He was sweating like crazy. He felt nauseous and wanted to forget the last 5 minutes. There was no way Aurora would take this lightly, or accept the truth.

"Oh," Aurora murmured, staring at the floor. It was a lot to process, but it made so much sense. The strange way her daughter was acting, like she was hiding a secret.

Aurora wasn't sure how she felt about it, though. She was still shocked, maybe overwhelmed. She wanted Briar to be happy, but would that happiness be with a woman or a man?

One of her biggest questions were how did she find out? She was so young, and until now Mrs. Beauty never imagined she would have to deal with this. And Briar didn't even tell her herself.

What did this mean for Briar's future. Was she already dating girls? God, did she have sex with women? Aurora suddenly felt ill. What she really needed to do was talk to her daughter. Have a deep and meant up adult conversation.

As if one cue, Briar and her father entered the tea room.

"Mom, we need to talk," Briar said, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah I think we do, in private please." Phillip and Dexter left the room, looking back at them, both scared of what may happen.

"You're gay?!" Aurora's voice rose, anger rising to her chest.

"You know?" Briar's face was surprised, and shocked. How did she find out? Omg! Did Dexter tell her. If so, Briar was going to rip his head off.

"Of course, I do."

"Wait, how?"

"Nevermind that! The only thing that matters is that you stop kidding yourself and get real. You're not gay! Are you just trying to hurt me?" Aurora point to herself.

"Oh please. You're so selfish! You actually think this is about you?"

"You can't talk to me that way! I'm still your mother, you know," Aurora protested, waving her fingers at her daughter.

"Why can't you just be supportive?" Briar groaned. "You always expect so much of me, and you never appreciate the things I do!"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot just drop this huge bomb on me, and expect me to be calm!" her mother yelled, slamming her fists to into the coffe table. Briar jumped back in surprise, she had never seen her mother so angry.

"Why am I such a disappointment to you? I can make my own decisions without you. I am 16 thank you," Briar scolded her mother, making a fist.

"I can't believe you, you're just a kid who's too dumb to do anything right, You need me, honey, so don't think you can just make life changing decisions." Aurora pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Briar gasped. "You know what, Father was right. I'm leaving my destiny!"

"You're what?!"

"That's right! I will never become your queen. I don't even want to be a princess. In fact I never want to see this castle ever again! To hell with it!" Briar yelled, threatening her.

Fear overcame Aurora. Rage and aggression blinded her until she cracked. "This castle is all you will see! Forever! From now on you are prisoner in this palace! And you will never leave."

* * *

"Does anyone remember anything from yesterday?" Apple asked.

Alistair, Cedar, Darling, Raven and her were all still naked. All were embarrassed and aroused from waking up.

"Who cares?" Darling asked, her arms around Cedar's waist, and her other hand stroking Alistair's dick.

"I do, I want to know what happened!" Apple demanded. She groaned and slapped her forehead, so far her going with the flow thing wasn't going so well.

"Come over here with me," Raven insisted, leading her away from Darling, Cedar, and Alistair engaging in threesome. With Darling sucking it like a porn star and Cedar licking Darling's pussy.

"Maybe you should forget about it. After all that is the what the strict Apple would do," Raven pointed out.

"Okay, alright. I can just forget about it. No deal," Apple scoffed, crossing her arms. She turned back to them.

"Guys knock it off!" Raven said, gesturing wildly.

Darling pouted and stopped. Apple eventually told them to get dressed, and once they were, they ushered them out of the dorm.

 ** _An hour later..._**

Apart from the strange morning, it had been a great day. Raven and Apple went shopping and we're now entering the Tea Shoppe, ready to have some treats and coffee.

"I'll get a table while you get the orders, okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, alright," Apple said, shrugging, "What would you like?"

"Um, a caramel latte with extra whipped cream."

"Okay." Apple walked away from Raven and entered the line.

3 people were in front of her so she figured it could be a while.

A woman walked up behind her. She had black short curly hair, with pure white skin and brown chocolate eyes. She reminded Apple of her mother although there was defined difference between them. The woman didn't seem as formal or organized as her mom. The woman seemed more breezy and fun.

Ever since she was young, Apple could read people quite well.

"I've seen that look before," the woman said, "trying to figure me out, are we?"

"Uh..."

"It's okay. I tend to get strange glances from people. Some say I look the her majesty herself," the woman said, chuckling. "My name's Aria." (A-ree-ah) "Aria Whilse."

"Oh Apple White."

"Listen Ms. White, I can read people too. and it maybe just be but I think you would be a great movie star." It was totally out of the blue and quite surprising. "Oh sorry, I'm an agent. You would look great on a movie screen."

"Oh thanks, you know I've actually always wanted to be an actress," Apple admitted, blushing.

"Here's my card, think about it," Aria said, smiling sweetly.

"Great!" Apple took the small paper happily, and grinned at it.

When she walked back to Raven with their goods, she was giddy with happiness. An agent had just given her their card! It was a dream come true! Could she actually be a movie star?

Unfortunately her happiness would end as she approached Maddie and Raven.

"Wow, wild night for you guys, huh," Maddie said, giggling.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Raven laughed, looking confused.

"You don't remember?" Maddie asked, growing concerned.

"No what's going on?!" Apple asked, she and Raven glanced at each other.

Maddie bit her lip. "You guys got married."


	8. Shocking Concerns

"We what?!" Raven and Apple screamed at the same time. A couple of people looked over at them strangely.

"Shush!" Maddie said, putting a finger to her lips. "You guys seriously don't remember?"

Apple took a sip of her cappuccino. "No! What happened? How did we get married?" Apple tried to think of what happened yesterday, but came up empty, the last thing she remembered was taking shots in a competition.

"Well everyone was in the club and you guys came up to us in the bar, talking about how you two were in love." Raven and Apple looked at each other. Both were straight, so how did that happen? "We were overjoyed and we started planning your wedding."

"Who's we?" Raven asked, hoping that "we" didn't include a bunch of gossips.

"Alistair, Darling, Cedar and me."

"Oh!" Apple said, "That's makes sense."

"What?" Maddie grinned. "What happened to you guys?"

"Uh we woke up next them..." Raven said, looking embarrassed.

Maddie snorted. "Anyways, Cedar drove us to chapel and Apple requested a priest. So then you guys got married. Ha, I was Raven's maid of honor, and Darling was Apple's. I can't believe you guys didn't remember this. Cedar was the flower girl and Alistair threw holy water at the priest." Maddie laughed.

"It's not funny! We need a divorce or an annulment! Something!" Apple was freaking out. She was technically married to her supposed enemy. It was the worst mistake you could ever make!

"Apple's right. I can't be married, I don't even have my drivers license yet!" Raven cracked her knuckles, nervously.

"Well I guess you could go down the courthouse and get the papers," Maddie suggested.

Apple stood. "Then it's settled! We go down to the courthouse first thing tomorrow!"

* * *

Blondie was totally nervous. She was going to tell Sparrow the truth. She was pregnant with his baby. Their baby. How would it work? Would they date? What was the deal with custody?

The worst part was Blondie didn't have a clue about taking care of a child. How could support her baby?

"Um, are you okay?" Cupid asked. She just walked out of bathroom to find Blondie staring blankly at the mirror in front of her. "What? Not satisfied with your look?" she joked.

Blondie was wearing a burgundy long sleeve dress that only covered her butt. The skirt swished back and forth. Black stiletto boots came up and over her knees. It was pretty slutty but it was Blondie's. Her hair was in their usual flamboyant curls that went down all the way down her back.

Was she trying to impress Sparrow? Maybe. Probably. Well, actually yes. A tiny part of her did truly love Sparrow but she had shoved those feelings away, ignoring them.

"No just thinking," Blondie said, her voice in a trance. She took her gaze away from the mirror and faced Cupid.

"About?"

"Oh Cupid! How am I going to tell him!?" Blondie held her face in her hands, frustrated.

"Just be honest with him, tell him straight." Cupid nodded.

"Okay, okay. Hay Sparrow, it's me Blondie you know the girl you slept with a month ago! I know you have a girlfriend but I want to tell you that I'm pregnant! And it gets even better because you're the father! Isn't that hilarious! Hah ha!" Blondie's said laughing loudly, scowling.

Cupid rolled her eyes, and said, "Just do it and it'll all be over soon."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right," Blondie grumbled, and grabbed her handbag when she heard the knocking at the door.

Sparrow wore a forest green suit with a yellow rose in its pocket. He had black dress shoes on and a gold ring on his finger. His hair was swept to the side and instead of his usual goatee there was a charming stubble.

They linked arms and walked, first out the hall, then out the school. Sparrow pulled up to a fancy restaurant, Henry's and they walked in together.

...

"Oh please there's no way I cheated on that test!" Sparrow protested, laughing.

Their food was all eaten and now they were just laughing about teachers, class and other students.

"Really, like you could get a 100 percent on that history final," Blondie said giggling while playing with her hair.

"I can and I did." Blondie gave him a look. "Alright I gave Humphrey a couple of bucks for the answers," Sparrow admitted.

"So how's Poppy? Come on, one of us had to bring her up," Blondie said, a sad look on her face.

"She's okay." Sparrow looked at his hands. "But she isn't you, Blondie."

"Oh..." Blondie looked down at her plate.

"I mean I like a Poppy, but she doesn't get me. We don't laugh or have fun. It's just a meaningless relationship. But with you, we connect there's something here," Sparrow said. He was obviously torn between them and conflicted.

"Listen, Sparrow. I need to tell you something." She took his hand and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Here's your champagne." A waitress carried a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne. She took it and poured in into two glasses and gave it too them.

As she walked away, Sparrow took a sip out of his glass. "You're not drinking, what's going on?"

"Okay," Blondie took a deep breath, her heart beating fast, nervously. "I, I..."

"What?" Sparrow leaned back, his face serious.

"I'm...pregnant."

* * *

Lizzie woke up in the arms of Daring. She was naked, hugging Daring, body pressed up against him. Lizzie then remembered the great night she had with him.

"Hey you up, babe?"

"Hey honey." Lizzie and Daring kissed each other, Daring's hands in her hair.

They cuddled with each other for several minutes. Lizzie and Daring wrapped their hands around each other, hugging and gripping as if their life depended on it. _Ring! Ring!_ Lizzie checked her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Lizzie greeted the other person.

"Thank God, Lizzie!" Cedar cried happily. "I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Lizzie sat up, wondering why Cedar sounded so panicked.

"You and Daring-"

"Wait, how do you know about us?" Daring looked at her with concern.

"You guys are all over the news! Someone must of saw you two, and leaked it," Ceadr explained. "You need to do something!"

"Omg! I need to go. Bye Cedar, and thanks," Lizzie quickly said, and then hung up. She turned to face Daring.

"What were you taking about?" Daring asked.

"Everyone knows about us. We're all over the news."

* * *

"You cannot just keep me in here!" Briar yelled, pounding her fists into the door. "Let me out!" There was no response. "Dammit." She kicked her foot into the door.

Her ruthless mother had imprisoned her in a bedroom located in the tallest tower. Her breakfast was given to her through a tiny slot in her door. And she was forced to spend lunch and dinner with her parents. Briar was only allowed 2 hours to be outside and she was always watched heavily.

It was driving her insane. She needed to get out. Briar was becoming stir crazy and everyday she thought of jumping out the window, and just doing it.

But then she would think of Cerise. It was a weird feeling, being in love. She felt giddy and safe when she was with her. Then also dangerous and exciting.

Sleeping Beauty had taken away her all her sources of communication, therefore silencing her and hiding her from the world.

A maid knocked on the door, "Miss Briar it's time for your lunch with you mother."

If given the choice, Briar wouldn't go, but she was forced to attend. "Fine," she said her teeth gritted.

A guard guided her down the stairs, his sword could be seen out of the corner of her eyes.

Lunch was awful. The food was fine, a huge salad and wine with ribs. Her mother sat on the other side, at the head of the table. Her dad sat by her mom. No one spoke a word, Briar was steaming mad and her father and mother were under the impression they were doing their daughter a favor. Actually that was just her mother, her father just didn't argue.

Briar was getting up just as her mother spoke for the first time in days.

"Briar?"

"Yes?"

"You will be taking online schooling or your own tutor if you'd like," Aurora said, looking down.

"That's all? That's all you have to say! It's been a week since I've been inprisoned in this hell and all you care about is school?"

"Briar! You have to come to your senses. This is all just a phase and once it's over you can go! We just want what's best for you and our kingdom!" Aurora argued, standing up.

"No! You want what's best for you!" Briar yelled, and stormed out of the dining area. She didn't say anything to the guards as she ran up the stairs and walked into her stupid prison.

She grabbed a book from her huge bookshelf and threw it at the wall in anger. Hot tears streamed down her face and she crumpled into a dying ball next to her bedroom.

She wiped away the tears and her eyes focused on the book she threw. The title read: _Fairy Guidelines._

Something sparked inside her and she felt like she should grab it. When she took it, it began to vibrate and sparkle.

Briar quickly opened up the huge book and the pages were gone. Replaced with the, was a large mirror. No, a screen and someone was trying to contact her.

Briar tapped it, desperate to talk to anyone. "Hello?"

"Briar?" She recognized the voice instantly. It was Farrah, her shimmering purple and blue hair poured into the screen.

"Thank god! Farrah!" Briar gasped, her voice cracking. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Where have you been?" Farrah asked her smile wrinkled face in a scowl.

"My mother and father imprisoned me in a tower. And you have to help me!" Briar pleaded.

"I want to, but I'm not sure I..." Farrah looked unsure. It was obvious she wanted to help but she was still a lower level fairy.

"Farrah I need you. There is no way I can live like this anymore. I think I actually may die. I'm begging you, PLEASE."

"Okay! Okay! Fine, I will help you," Farrah promised. "Tonight at midnight I will send someone to save you. I will." And with that the video screen went blank and Briar set it on a shelf.

Briar's heart already was pumping. She was going to escape.


	9. Reunited

"You're pregnant?" Sparrow repeated, his face in a mix of shock and horror.

"Yes," Blondie said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what you what you're thinking but if you could say something..." she trailed off, gesturing that he should speak.

He cleared his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. After moments had passed by he got out of his seat and walked out of the restaurant.

"Sparrow," Blondie said, as she got out of her seat and followed him out.

The parking lot was empty, and Blondie ran to catch up with him. "Stop," she whispered, grabbing his hand. He looked back at her and turned.

"Blondie, I don't know what to do," he admitted, looking down. "I love you."

She released his hand. Hearing him say this, made her feel special. And without a doubt she knew what she felt too. "I love you too."

I looked up at her, suddenly kissing her on the mouth. It was sweet and tender, something about it was indescribable. It was as if this kiss made Blondie's world complete.

For the rest of the night they sat in the dark in Sparrow's truck talking about them and their child. Sparrow was going to break up with Poppy so that he and Blondie could be parents for their baby.

* * *

Raven and Apple sat outside the little waiting room in the courthouse. They were getting an annulment.

"Mrs and Mrs White-Queen?" The assistant said.

"Thats us," Apple said, raising her hand.

"Follow me through this hall," he said, guiding them into the judges room.

Ususally it would have taken a few weeks to get the paperwork but with Apple's connections they got it even sooner. Their session was also supposed to be a secret.

The judge was rather fat and had tiny features for such a large body. Raven handed her their paperwork and the judge started going through it. The name template said Judge Kili.

"Now why are you getting the annulment?" she asked as the assistant began recording this.

"We under the influence of alcohol and made the mistake of marrying each other," Apple explained.

The judges eyes widened. Then she began to laugh, "That is simply hilarious! Well it seems that everything is in order. You should get a notice in the mail quite soon."

"Please follow me," the assistant said. They checked out and on the way out he yelled after them, "Good luck with the Daring scandal!"

"The what?!" Apple asked turning around.

"The Lizzie and Daring scandal."

Apple screamed and ran down the sidewalk, pulling Raven along. She was determined to find Daring and sort this out. She was about to cross the street when she noticed the office next to her.

It was Whilse Talent. The same company that gave Apple the card. She turned to Raven. "You know, you go back to the school, I'm going to go uh shopping."

"Shopping?" Raven asked, crossing her arms. "Now?"

"Yes." Apple smiled. "It relaxes me."

"Okay," Raven said, and ran down the street.

After she was out of sight, Apple walked into Whilse Talent.

A girl was sitting at the front desk, beautiful with large boobs and long brown hair. She was typing something in her computer and looked up when Apple entered. "Hi I'm Candy. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Um I was given a card from Aria Whilse," Apple said.

The girl stood up. She was wearing a blue bodycon dress that top could barely hold her breasts. "Well then come right this way." she escorted Apple into a hall and led her to a small office.

Aria was sitting at the desk, writing down something on a paper. Candy gestured for Apple to sit down and then left once she did.

Aria looked up. "Hello Apple. How are you today?"

Apple smiled. "I'm good thank you. I'm actually really excited to be here."

"Yes, about that," Aria sighed, but she still was smiling. Apple's heart sank, where was she going with this? "This isn't actually a talent agency."

"I don't understand," Apple said.

"This is a prostitution center. I thought you'd be a perfect fit with my girls. Now I understand that this may not be for you but I'm asking for you to consider it," Aria said.

Apple just stared at her. Apple had actually done prostitution before at school, but this was professional, she oils get way more money. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Aria asked, Apple nodded. "Alright, then I will put you in the system! I'll get you a client by the end of this week!"

* * *

"The newest scandal is out. Lizzie Hearts and Daring Charming are officially together. Although they are not destined to be together these two are still our favorite couple. But it looks like most of the citizens don't agree," the newswoman said on the TV.

Lizzie could only stare at the screen. It felt like her world was falling apart. Now there was no way that they could be together, their relationship was over.

She was sitting up on the bed, gazing at the TV.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Daring yelled, getting dressed. "Lizzie, come on we got to get dressed."

"No, it's all over," Lizzie whispered.

"What?"

"We're done. There's no way that we an still be together. Our destinies are doomed," Lizzie said, tearing up.

"No, we are strong. We'll figure something out," Daring promised, walking to the other side of the bed and looking at her. "We are not over."

With this small burst of confidence, Lizzie nodded and went into the bathroom. She and Daring exited the room a few minutes later, dressed and looking fresh. Blondie and her crew and well as several other students stood outside, waiting for the new couple.

"And here we have the two lovebirds! A lot of drama and rumors have been spreading, but we were wondering how they're holding up. Daring, Lizzie, have anything to say to the viewers?"

"No comment," Daring simply said and told Lizzie's hand, and weaved their way out of the crowd.

* * *

Briar's heart thumped hard. Farrah told her that she had sent someone to rescue her from her castle prison. She had stayed up all night but no one had come. Her adrenaline still pumping she looked out her window.

It was early in the morning, only the birds could be heard and the sky was a pretty blue. Suddenly Briar heard a russtle of leaves. She looked down and was surprised to reconize Cerise's red clock.

Relief and joy filled Briar. Cerise wasted no time, she threw a rope up that Briar caught. She tied it her bed post that was bolted in the floor. Briar quickly climbed down the rope, jumping long lengths at a time until she finally reached the ground.

"Cerise!" she squealed and hugged her lover.

"Briar, I'm so sorry, I never should have said those things and I'm so glad you're back," she said, kissing Briar.

"We should go before they notice I'm gone," Briar insisted.

Cerise nodded in agreement, and picked Briar up in a wedding style, making her her laugh. Then she took off sprinting, far away from the Beautys.

...

Cerise had found them a pub far enough away from Briar's castle. No one knew Briar was being kept there so it wouldn't become public that she was missing. Briar guessed that by tomorrow the kingdom would be searched and they needed to get out by tonight.

Briar sat on the bed that they shared. She was in her underwear and bra. Cerise came in with two drinks from downstairs, handing one to Briar.

They drank silently while watching TV, holding hands. Briar looked up at Cerise. She loved how the moonlight from the window looked on Cerise's hair. She began to kiss her, setting her drink on the floor, as did Cerise.

As the kissing became more intense, Cerise began to lay down with Briar on top of her.

Briar added the tongue and Cerise crept her fingers up Briar's legs, and been pulling off her underwear. She worked on her bra until she was completely naked.

Briar stopped and laid down while Cerise quickly took off her clothes. She pulled the sheets off and that comforter. Briar took her legs and stretched them behind her head so her pussy was exposed. It looked delicious to Cerise.

She began sucking making Briar moan and breath hard. Cerise grabbed her ass and pulled it forward, sticking her whole face into the cunt.

"Ahhhh!" Briar moaned, cumming all over Cerise's face. "Wait, I want to do you," she managed to say.

This time Cerise laid down, gripping the bed posts. Briar stared hungrily at Cerise and took her legs and placed on her shoulders.

She softly caressed the pussy with her fingers, and carefully stuck her fist into Cerise. Cerise howled. Briar began sucking on her clit, no removed her fist. Cum spilled out, dripping into her mouth, she sucked every morsel. Then her hands moved to Cerise's boobs, still sucking. She began to grope vigorously.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Cerise gritted her teeth, letting air get through. "Come on bitch, show me what you an really do," she challenged.

With that comment in mind, Briar pushed herself to lie down, and took Cerise's pussy by the hand and shoved it into her face so she siting on top of Briar. She began to suck as hard she could.

"OH GOD!" Cerise shouted. Briar took both hands, stretching her pussy and making more room for her mouth.

They continued lovemaking the entire night.

* * *

"Hey babe," Poppy said sedutively. Sparrow had just entered his bedroom and Poppy laid on his bed, naked. "Wanna fuck?"

"No, we need to talk Poppy." Sparrow sat down, trying to muster up the courage. Poppy wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?!" Poppy hissed.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," Sparrow said.

"Are you sure?" Poppy started kissing him.

He tore away from her. "Yes I am, take your clothes had leave."

"Come on, look at me. You really wanna ditch me?" Poppy asked, groping one of her boobs.

"I said go!" Sparrow said, angrily and shoved her off him.

"FINE BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Poppy yelled into his face. She pulled her dress on and stormed out of the bedroom.


	10. Apple's Client

Throughout the day Lizzie and Daring received heat front their classmates. The teachers were oblivious and ignored the catcalls and comments. But by the end of the day, Lizzie and Daring had been mocked, gossiped about and were humiliated.

 _Meet me in the Wonderland Grove_ Daring texted Lizzie at the end of the day.

On the way to the Grove Lizzie heard the loudspeaker yell. "Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts report to Headmasters' Grimm's office."

All eyes turned to Lizzie, making her uncomfortable. Several girls gave her a dirty look, almost all girls were in love with Daring. And most of them weren't exactly thrilled that she was with him.

Lizzie walked down the long hallways, everyone was looking at her. She began looking down at the floor, to avoid the eyes. She didn't like the attention exspecially when half of the school hated her.

She made her way down to the office and walked in. The office just radiated power. The walls were a mix of gray and purple and Milton Grimm was sitting in his oversized chair. His brother Giles Grimm had tried to brighten up the room by adding dashes of color on his desk. Daring was already sitting across Milton, he didn't even turn around when Lizzie entered.

"Ms. Hearts, please take a seat," Milton said, gesturing to the chair next to Daring. She sat down and Giles walked over.

"We've come to understand that you are both giving up your destinies," Milton said. "I'm very disappointed to hear this, you two were one of the most dedicated royals in our school," Milton said, clasping his hands together.

"Thanks to Apple, Briar and Raven you are no longer tied to Storybook of Legends but we should still discuss your decision," Giles said.

"Do you realize that your giving up your kingdoms, people are relying on you and you're just throwing away your destiny," Milton said, spitting in Lizzie's face. She made a big deal of wiping off the saliva.

"We are not throwing away our destinies," Lizzie said, she glanced at Daring who was staring at her. "Just merely not living out our parents stories."

"We will be carring out our future duties," Daring promised.

Milton glanced at Giles and sighed, placing his face into his hands. "Let's be real. This is a highschool relationship. We can let it slide as long as you two sign this waiver." He pulled out a paper out from his desk drawer.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a contract that says you promise to stay true to your stories, and let these silly distractions stop," Milton explained, giving a stern look to Lizzie and Daring.

Lizzie's stomach churned and her fingers found Daring's, intertwining.

"And what would exactly happen if we choose not to sign?" Daring asked, squeezing her hand.

"We'd have to rethink your position at Ever After High, and you may be stripped of your destinies."

* * *

Briar woke up with the light shining over her and the blankets on the ground. She was naked and Cerise was no where to be seen. "Cerise?" Briar called.

She got dressed in the clothes she brought with her, wiping her pussy that was still soaked from the night before.

Brushing her hair, she smiled. It felt great to have a break from her mother and the school drama. She was with Cerise, she felt peaceful, relaced and happy. For a moment she could see this fantasy become a reality in the future.

She could see herself as a parent with Cerise in a small quiet suburb. A simple happy life, no drama and the life she now wanted.

"Briar?" Cerise's voice said. She entered into the bathroom, holding two trays of bacon and eggs.

"Hmmm breakfast," Briar smiled, licking her lips.

"We gotta eat quick, it's best to get back to Ever After High as soon as we can," she said as they sat on the bed, eating. Cerise scarfed down the bacon and eggs, even eating Briar's leftovers, making Briar give her a teasing look. "What? I'm hungry. Saving you isn't as glamorous as it looks." Briar laughed.

They left the room in shambles with cum on the bed, shredded sheets and the bathroom dirty.

Downstairs in the inn several drunk men were laughing and a few slutty waitresses were serving. They quickly got out of there, before Cerise beat up another drunk for being stupid.

They got a carriage taxi, in directions to Snow Whites Kingdom where Ever After High was.

For a while the ride was peaceful. The farmland and the small quaint towns, they shopped, delaying them a while.

At two o' clock, they got stopped, close to the Beauty border.

"Excuse me driver? Why have we stopped?" Briar asked.

"Maintenance check," he said.

Briar shot Cerise a look. "They're looking for you." Cerise said.

* * *

Apple was outside her locker. Despite agonizing over the situation at first, she thought the Headmasters would solve the Lizzie and Daring problem better. Instead she was more excited about Whilse Talent.

The men here were boring and she had already sucked everyone's dick that she thought were hot enough. She loved a challenge and hopefully it wasn't gonna be some old fag.

Aria said she would be given a client by the end of the week and it was Friday. Her pussy was just itching to stretched.

Suddenly her MirrorPhone rang. She quickly grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Apple," Aria answered. "I've got someone for you! A Mr. James. He has some special requests for you, but I'd like you to come to the studio for them. Now he is a new one so you'll have to do your business in the studios basement for safety measures. You can come tonight at 5. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes. Um how much will he be paying?" Apple asked.

Aria laughed. "We charge $250 per hour. He is also allowed to give a tip if wanted. Just do whatever he says and usually gives you some more."

"Alright sounds great," Apple said. "Goodbye."

"Bye honey!"

...

Apple was laying down in a bed. They had a bedroom under the studio that had dimming lights and candles. Mr. James had requested Apple to be already naked and blindfolded.

She chose a sexy pose that had her boobs covered by her hair and her legs covering her pussy. She waited silently until five minutes later someone came into the room.

He didn't say anything, she could only hear the shuffling of taking off clothing. She could hear him walked in closer.

His hands caressed her body, slow. "Listen bitch. I want you to do what I want, I'm the one paying here. Okay?" She nodded. He had a strong voice and a handsome one. "Silent, I like it." He took of the blindfold.

He was tall with caramel skin and black hair. He had brown eyes and bulging muscles. His dick was he largest Apple had ever seen. So bid she instantly started drooling at the sight of it.

Grabing her, he laid down on the bed, gesturing to his cock. She knelt down and began sucking. It felt cool and she gawed at the tip. "Eyes up, and lower your mouth. I need a deep clean," he commanded.

She looked into his swirling eyes, and shoved the penis down her throat. She used her fingers to grope his balls as her sucking got more vigorous.

He smirked. "You can do better than that." James took her head and pushed her all the way down to the balls. At this point it was too much to handle and she pulled out, coughing.

"Awww poor little girl. How old are you?" He asked.

"20," she lied.

He laughed, "No you ain't, you're 16. But you got moxie. You can talk, but respectfully, got it?"

"Yes," Apple promised.

He pulled her down, forcing her body onto his, locking her lips into his. He was a good kisser, Apple found her hands in his hair, getting more into the kiss. It became passionate not business. His fingers scraped her back, pressing her closer to him.

"Hmmm," she moaned softly, "you're not half bad."

"You haven't even seen me bitch," he said.

"Bring it," she whispered.

He pushed her up, shoving her off the bed. "Bend over."

Apple did, her hands on the mattress of the bed. Licking his lips, he took his dick and shoved it into her ass. "Eeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Apple moaned, her fingers ruffling up the duvet. She had never felt something like that. It was crushing her gut, it was deliciously painful.

He began slapping her butt. Hard and violent making her go crazy. "You want me to cum?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" Apple begged, and she found herself meaning it, she longed for the cum to drip inside her, she wanted it so bad. "Please!"

"How bad?" he teased.

"So bad," she groaned. He hit her again, leaving a red mark.

"Well you're going to have to prove it," he said, pulling it out. Apple turned around, kneeling on the floor. "Suck, and no pulling out. Still want my cum?"

She nodded. She began to suck, making her way up to his balls. She started choking but ignored this. She wanted the cum so bad. The stench was awful and Apple was sure she was going to pass out but it didn't matter.

"Much better than earlier," James smiled, cruelly. "You deserve your prize." He took her by her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed.

Cum ejected from his cock and slithered down body. Apple stuck out her tongue as it slide down her throat, filling it. She gulped it down letting it settle.

Once he was done, he lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she began to kiss him. During this he slid her pussy on his dick.

"Fuck!" She moaned, her pussy stretched. "Oh, ah! Hmmmmm," she hissed, letting air seep through her gritted mouth.

James began slushing her up and down, making her delirious with pleasure. He stopped and leaned down, sucking her breasts as if he were starving.

At the end of the 3 hours of Mr. James's session, he left the bedroom. Apple got dressed, her body left satisfied and her mind dirty.


	11. Crushing Realities

"WHAT?!" Daring and Lizzie yelled, jumping to their feet.

Lizzie started panicking and paced around the room, speaking Riddlish to herself.

Milton and Giles winced. As much as it need to be done, they hated seeing their students like this.

"You two have so much potential. Why are you throwing it away over something that won't even last?" Milton asked.

Daring rested his hands onto the desk, staring straight into Milton's eyes. "We are in love. I'm tired of people acting like this isn't real. We aren't neglectful. We still have the same intentions with our duties. Nothing will change these two things. No matter what you do."

"We don't this to happen either. But unfortuantely we aren't in control. So its either your relationship or your kingdoms," Milton said.

"Please!" Lizzie said, her hands through her hair. "Is there anything we can do? Why does it just have to be one or the other?"

The Grimm brothers exchanged glances. Giles sighed, "There is only one person who can change your situation. Here I will give you his card." he slid over a white card to Lizzie.

The couple collected themselves and were at the door when Milton said, "Wait!" They turned. "Just be careful of Mr. Vandeleur. He will drive a hard bargain for your destinies."

With this in mind, the two lovers walked out of their school snd headed to the mysterious residence of Mr. Vandeleur.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Briar cursed as the royal officer made his way to their car. She faced Cerise. "Oh my hex, what are we going to do?"

Cerise looked at her fearfully. For the first time in her life, she had no answers. "I...I don't know." she hung her head in shame.

Then Briar got an idea. "Quick! Give me your hood!"

Cerise untied her hood and handed it to her. Briar covered up herself and positioned her body to show as little as her face as possible. "Say I'm sleeping and can't be distrubed."

"I don't know if that will work." Cerise said, nervously as the guard begn talking to the driver.

"Well its all we have!" Briar hissed.

"Shh!" Cerise said and rolled down her window to talk to the guard. "Hello. Can we help you?"

The man was in his 40s with brown and silver hair and had a strong jaw line. She would've thought his attractive if she wasn't so nervous.

"We're looking for Briar Beauty. She ran away from the palace last night," he said, studying her with his bright blue eyes.

"Well there's no princess here," Cerise joked, however the man did not look amused.

He pointed to Briar. "Who's she?"

"Uh Olga, my cousin. She's sleeping right now. Don't wake her up, she can get crabby," Cerise said and was proud of how confident she sounded.

"I still need to see her," he said and made his way to Briar's side of the car. Before Cerise could do something, he threw off the cloak and Briar stared up st him with a nervous smile.

"Hello Officer Perkson," Briar said.

"You two are coming with me."

He handcuffed them and escorted into an interrogation room where two guards stood outside the door. He handed Cerise to the guards and said, "You two know what to do." and shoved Briar into the room. Briar and Cerise exchanged one last fearful look before he closed and locked the door. This wasn't going to end well.

"Finally," he said, and turned around. He stared at Briar hungrily. "I get to fuck a royal."

"What?!" She asked and he pounced on her, ripping off her clothes.

He began sucking her large breasts, pinning her to the table.

"Get off of me! What are you doing?!" she squealed as he bit her chest.

"I'm strip searching you," he explained, using his teeth to rip off her skirt. "Its apart of my job."

He cuffed her ankles together, forcing her legs to touch and slowly lowered her thong. Her pussy began to tingle and as much as she disliked how it was happening, she so badly missed dick.

He looked up at her yearning eyes, knowing full well that he had won. "I fuck you and you and your friend go free. Agreed?"

She nodded. He didn't to silence her, at that moment, no matter how wrong it was, she needed to be fucked.

Perkson stuck his finger in slowly, making her moan. She couldn't stop herself, soon cum trickled down his arms. His patience was only making the pleasure more intense. Then he began slamming his fist into her pussy.

She was so tight with her legs bound it made her yelp. Her boobs bounced around, making the experience painful. "Would you quit fooling around? This hurts," she whined.

He took his hand out and forcefully slapped her, getting cum on her face. "Shut up, fuck toy. I deserve this." he began lciking the cum ff her face and started kissing her, sticking his unwanted tongue down her throat. He pulled it out, giving her a break, but she soon realized the horror wasn't over when he began zipping his pants down.

His dick came out, and it was so thick and long, Briar wanted to die. He mercilessly began pounding her. She cried out and he was forced her gag her. He squeezed her breasts and smiled wickedly at her.

Then when she thought it was finally over, he came all over her body, making a huge mess. Briar spat out the gag and gave him a hateful look. "You've had your fun. Its time to let me and Cerise go."

"What?"

"You said that if I let you fuck me you'd let us go," Briar recalled.

"I couldn't do that to the boys," he said and pulled a shade up to show another interrogation room.

In it were the two guards that had stood outside the room. They were viciously fucking Cerise in the ass and pussy and laughed as she spat in their faces and cried.

"You promised to free us!" Briar yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her girlfriend brutally get raped.

"I didn't say when," Perkson said and gave her another evil grin. He grabbed her again and she knew that this was only the beginning of a nightmare.

* * *

Apple returned to her dorm room after her meeting with Mr. James. She couldn't stop thinking of his strong voice and large muscles.

She sat on her bed, imagining a senario where he kissed her and preceded to run hus hands down her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't even realize she was making out with a pillow until Raven came in.

"I hope you're not thinking of me," she said. She was wearing her usual clothes yet her dress was on backwards. She held a bottle of champagne in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Apple froze, embarrassd, and put down the pillow. "Hey where have you been?" she looked at her roommate with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even try to change the subject. Who were you thinking of just now?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Apple couldn't hide her excitement from her best fairy friend. She told Raven everything, what Whilse Talent was really about, her first client and how she jad been thinking sbout him ever since that afternoon.

When she was finished, Raven was smiling ear to ear. "Apple, it sounds like you're in love with your client."

* * *

Blondie, Sparrow, and Cupid all nervously sat in the Mad Hatter's Mad Tea Shoppe. They had invited Mr. Hood and Ms. Lockes to brunch to tell them about the baby.

Despite their recent drama, Blondie and Sparrow were so happy to announce their pregnancy it didn't even matter if their parents didn't approve. Nothing could truly diminish their joy.

Ms. Goldie Lockes was a young women who had long golden curls and big bright blue eyes. She and Mr. Robin Hood, a dashing young man with a red beard and an arrow, walked into the Tea Shoppe, arm in arm.

They sat down and looked excitedly at their children. Blondie and Sparrow gave their parents funny looks. They didn't know they were that close.

"Mom," Blondie started. "We wanted to tell you something that's pretty hexciting."

"Honey," Goldie said, interrupting her daughter, "We wanted to tell you two something as well," she shared a giddy look with Robin. "We're _engaged_!"


End file.
